That XX -2min-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duele que lo sean. ADVERTENCIAS: Este OS es la tercera versión del mismo pero usando personajes de la banda SHINee de KPOP y hace mención de SLASH/YAOI. Basado en el tema 'That XX' de G-Dragon.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al grupo de KPOP SHINee de la compañía SMEnt**

* * *

**FANDOM**: KPOP, grupo **SHINee**  
**PAREJA**: MinHo y TaeMin, mención MinKey y JongKey  
**RATED**: T  
**SUMMARY**: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duele que lo sean.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este OS es la tercera versión del mismo pero usando personajes de la banda SHINee de KPOP y hace mención de SLASH/YAOI relación chico/chico o como le digan ustedes. Además está totalmente basado en el tema 'That XX' de G-Dragon.

* * *

_**.**_

_**..::.. That XX ..::..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué demonios tenía ese hijo de puta para que le viera solo a él?

¿Qué demonios tenía para hacer que todo le creyese y perdonase?

¿Qué diablos era? ¡No lo entendía! ¡No podría aunque quisiera!

¿Qué demonios tenía ése para que él se dejara tratar así?

¿Qué demonios hacía para que le amase tanto y le obviase todo?

¿Porqué era que parecía poder verlo solo a ése... cuando era él quién siempre estaba allí junto para él?

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ése maldito para que él le amase así?! ¡¿A ése?! ¡Y de esa manera tan delirantemente tierna y dedicada! Dándolo todo. Todo a cambio de nada (aunque él no lo viera). Dándolo todo a alguien que para nada lo valoraba, que para nada apreciaba ni atesoraba. Dándolo todo de sí a alguien que para nada le devolvía y que en su lugar él estaba tan desesperado de poder recibir y a la vez dar; de poder amar.

Pero al parecer ése no era ni sería nunca su papel.

Tenía que rendirse.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

... Y dolía como el maldito infierno el saberlo y aún más el tener que hacerlo.

Lamentablemente, dolor era lo único que parecía ser capaz de obtener de él.

.

Nunca supo en qué momento fue en el que se enamoró de él.

Quizás un poco con cada mirada. Otro poco con cada leve toque.

Quizás con esa muestra constante de protección y cariño. Esos gestos que él atesoraba como los más grandes momentos en su memoria y que revivía a diario en su mente para no perder detalle. Gestos que hicieron que, poco a poco, él se fuera convirtiendo en algo mucho más importante que un mejor amigo, incluso en algo más importante que en un amante. Él, con cada pequeña atención que le daba -y no eran pocas-, se había ido convirtiendo en su todo.

Ese todo y a la vez nada pero que eran solo él.

...Pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Lo hacía... y mucho.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba como un loco. Tanto que dolía...

Dolía como nada antes, porque al hacerlo debía aceptar que, SU TODO -como secretamente pensaba de él-, fuera tratado de manera tan tristemente degradante, humillante; siendo que él estaba allí, tal y como siempre. Siempre esperándole, rogándole con la mirada que fuera hacia él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, esperando tan solo que él le notase. Esperando porque, por algún estúpido motivo finalmente le viera y le permitiera entregarle todo ese amor, cariño, pasión, lujuria, deseo, y ternura. Todos esos sentimientos que él se había encargado de hacer nacer dentro de sí y que cada día y con cada palabra, mirada y gesto le generaba... y no le dejaba darle, dejándole a veces sintiéndose desbordado de tanto amor inútil y no correspondido. Doliente y herido. Cada vez más...

Pero no. Él nunca lo vio. Nunca lo notó. No de la forma en la que él le necesitaba. Siempre refregándole en la cara esos términos que él ya hasta odiaba; 'mejor amigo', 'pequeño hermano', 'su pequeño'. Resultaba hasta increíble como aquellos apelativos que para todos sonaban tan cariñosos a él pudieran llegar a dañarle tanto, cavando cada vez más y más hondo en su corazón ya de por sí dañado... pero lo cierto es que lo hacían y él se sentía torpe e inútil en cada ocasión. Atado de pies y manos para plantear alguna excusa válida para que no se los dijese más y odiando el hecho de que siempre lo viera en esa lid. Esa en que siempre sería aquel pequeño chico de ojos inocentemente brillantes que conoció hacía ya tanto, y no el joven en el que se había ido transformado, ni el hombre al que había llegado a ser. Porque, joven o no, eso es lo que ahora él era. Era un hombre, y deseaba, amaba y sentía como uno. Solo que aquello parecía ser algo que muy pocos -casi nadie-, estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Eso lo hartaba...

... Y ahora esto.

El verse obligado a ver y a soportar como aquel maldito hijo de puta que le había robado aquello que más amaba, estuviese allí, apenas a pocos metros delante de él, quitándose ese anillo que sabía hace tiempo compartían como símbolo secreto de su unión, para apenas momentos después verle llegar hasta alguien que ya allí se encontraba, y que tan bien conocía, tirándosele a abrazarle desde atrás, girándole con una enorme sonrisa para luego besarle con una delicadeza y cariño que jamás le hubo visto antes tener para con aquella pareja 'oficial' que ése no solo desperdiciaba sino además ahora bien sabía le traicionaba, mientras que él... él se moría porque le dejase amar.

O al menos 'oficial' dentro de su círculo en la empresa claro, porque ciertamente era ya sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo de lo suyo y solo así se quedaría. Era idols. Allí no había margen para poder admitir nada más, no cuando siempre estaban presentes ese tipo de fans que parecieran querer adueñarse de cada pedacito de su vida y privacidad. Pero, a pesar de todo, todo lo que su ciego amor le permitía y obviaba a ése, él era feliz así. Y le obligaba a medio ser feliz así también por él. Solo por él.

.

Se había jurado en el mismo momento en el que vio aquello no decir absolutamente nada. Que de nada valía la pena. Se había repetido mentalmente hasta el hartazgo que no tenía sentido. Se había incluso repetido una y otra vez lo que sabía él le diría de enterarse, más encima por su boca. Y se había mordido la lengua hasta sangrar en ya más veces de las que siquiera podía recordar tras algún que otro momento de debilidad en esas pocas semanas.

Conteniéndose. Como siempre.

Hasta ese día...

Aquella mañana soleada cuando, al entrar en la sala de ensayos se quedó helado al verle allí, sentado medio despatarrado en el mismo piso, escuchándole medio sollozar mientras le veía mirar con una gran mezcla de emociones -emociones que él mismo bien conocía como la añoranza, el dolor y tristeza porque era esa misma persona ahora frente a él quien se las hacía sentir-, aquella foto en la que él y su 'pareja' aparecían juntos, para luego escucharle disculparse como si fuera él quien tuviera toda la culpa de no poder contener sus emociones, y limpiándose como si nada pasara al segundo de notar su presencia.

Aquella mañana cuando, preocupado por su estado -ya que nunca pensó en realmente llegar a verle llorar por, ése-, e instándole a hablar como los eternos mejores amigos que él siempre se encargaba de recordarle que eran, tuvo que escuchar como SU persona más amada se quejaba de no poder tener a ése más para sí por culpa de esos horarios tan cruzados y demandantes que tenían, de lo distante que hacía ya un tiempo lo notaba ya suponiendo que de seguro era porque estaba enojado por su falta de atenciones pero que él realmente no podía hacer más y... quizás fuera debido a la tristeza de su voz, o la furia de sus propios celos, seguramente la debida suma de todo; fue que su lengua terminó soltándosele sin poder callar más, sin querer hacerlo, y sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, sería él mismo quien perdiera en el encuentro.

_Dolió también saber que no se había equivocado en ello._

Tampoco era como si hubiera llegado a decir mucho. No realmente. Apenas de como le vio llegar aquel día a ese lugar ambos conocían para luego terminar acercándose hasta 'alguien' -no se atrevió a nombrar quién. No quería causarle mayor dolor y traición-, abrazarle y luego besarle.

Eso fue todo.

Fue suficiente.

Fue demasiado...

.

¿Porqué demonios tenía que terminar enojándose con él?

¿Porqué no podía VER lo que en verdad pasaba ante sus ojos?

¡¿Porqué era él quien tenía que sufrir por solo llegar a decir la verdad y no ese maldito hijo de puta por engañarlo y mancillarlo así?!

¿Porqué era que él se empeñaba tanto en seguir amando a ese bastardo sin darle tregua ni chance a que él podría llegar a ofrecerle? ¿Porqué no daba la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que era ser realmente feliz?

... ¿Porqué no podía dejar de amarle tanto así?

Estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Estaba triste y hastiado. Dolido.

Dolía amarle. Tanto. Y ya no quería sufrir más. Había sufrido por AÑOS y... ya no más. Había comenzado hacía ya un tiempo a pedir cada noche a cualquier deidad, existente o no, que le ayudase a olvidarle, a que le deje ir... a que su corazón dejase de latir por él y solo él.

Pero en el corazón no se manda y ni él ni nadie sería la excepción. Así que, tomando una decisión de la que sabía luego se arrepentiría, le mintió. Y eso bastó, porque con tan solo decirle un demasiado poco creíble; 'Lo siento, de seguro me equivoqué. De seguro era alguien más...'. Él volvió a ser ciegamente feliz... mientras que él... él moría un poco más.

.

A veces siente que le odia. Que realmente le odia. Le odia tanto como le ama.

Por no verle.

Por no creerle.

Por no quererle como él le quiere.

Por haber sido el único y total responsable de hacer que él se enamorase así de él y que, aún ahora, a pesar de la desesperanza y el continuo desamor de su parte, le alimentaba sus escasas y malditas esperanzas con esos pequeños gestos que de a poco le mataban. Le mataban de amor, de odio... de dolor.

Por no sentir por él todo ese amor que por momentos él sentía le desbordaba.

Rogando a veces porque simplemente llegara el momento en el que dejase la mano de ése ir cuando permitía que su máscara cayese y realmente enfrentaba su tristeza y soledad.

En verdad no lo entendía.

No había forma en que lo hiciera porque, ¿qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él mismo no tuviera? ¿Porqué no podía tenerle y amarle tal y como él quería y sabía el otro merecía? Ese maldito desgraciado no le amaba y se hacía más descaradamente evidente con cada día y él, él se sentía enloquecer al saberse total y absolutamente capaz de darle todo. Todo lo que necesitase y aún más con tal de hacerlo feliz.

¿Hasta cuándo sería que ese precioso rostro que tanto amaba y que tanto deseaba ver solo sonreír como antaño, iba a estar reflejando tal profunda tristeza y dolor y con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro? Lágrimas que eran tan amargas y desaprovechadas que daba demasiada pena verlas.

Era triste verle.

Dolía.

Dolía ver como se esforzaba cada día por verse feliz al solo hablar de él cuando todos quienes le conocían sabían la fantasía que aquello realmente era.

Y sin embargo, lo veía tan hermosos así, por más que supiera que era tan solo fingir, y él... allí, delante de ese rostro que sabía era solo mentira, se esforzaba por cegarse un poco y creerle también... y así igual ser un poco feliz, por él. Era todo tan absurdo.

Dolía escucharle decir cuánto es que lo amaba y todo lo que por ese hacía. Escucharle decir que ese era lo mejor que le había pasado y que estaba seguro duraría por siempre y que para siempre él le haría feliz. Dolía pensar que el amor de su vida en verdad quería creer eso de otro que no era él y, que él, quien en verdad lo amaba con el alma se limitaba a solo escucharle sin saber que más decir.

¿Cómo hacerle ver a un ciego?

¿Cómo hacerle escuchar un sordo la verdad?

¿Cómo podía él hacerle entender lo que ya todos quienes decían ser sus amigos sabían pero que callaban por saber de antemano que era él quién no quería escuchar la verdad?

¿Porqué carajos él era el único que no podía notar lo que todos los demás? Cierto, por amor. Un amor unilateral y apenas correspondido que le era dañino pero al que él parecía quererse atar. Un amor tóxico, así como el suyo por él.

Conocía bien el dicho, aquel que decía; 'no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver ni sordo más sordo que el que no quiere oír'.

Sí, el amor era ciego, completamente -si lo sabría él-, y a ese dicho no podía más que darle su entera razón porque así era como su amado estaba. Ciego, sordo. Ajeno. Así era como parecía querer estar. Y eso dolía un poco más.

Porque él sí lo amaba pero no estaba ciego a sus defectos ni sordo a sus falencias. Porque era él quien tan cruelmente se negaba a verle de esa manera por el simple y doloroso hecho de que no lo quería ver. No así. Eran solo amigos.

Pero a él, incluso esa tan querida y apreciada amistad comenzaba ya a pesarle.

.

Él realmente esperaba que ellos finalmente rompieran algún día. Que ése finalmente se decidiera a partirle el corazón de una buena vez y a la vez mostrase piedad por quien sabía ataba a algo iluso e insano. Deseaba con todo su ser que aquello fuera pronto.

Auto costoso, ropa bonita, lugares con clase; todo al perfecto gusto de ése. Todo era por y para ése, ése a quien a pesar del odio y el dolor aún recordaba había llegado a querer como una figura fraternal mucho más allá de la amistad. Ése a quien su amado moreno se esforzaba tanto por consentir solo para mantenerle con él. Incluso llegando a olvidar lo que a él realmente le gustaba hacer en el arduo proceso de ganar y aferrar un corazón ya dado. Un corazón que lamentablemente no fue dado a él.

Era demasiado irónico como cada corazón parecía perseguir otro ya dado. Otro ya condenado.

No podía negar que todo aquello iba bien con su persona. Con la de ambos. Pero era el bastardo a su lado el que lo arruinaba todo. Sus sonrisas falsas eran lo que opacaba todo lo que su amado hacía.

Las caricias que ése maldito daba a sus mejillas y cabellos lucían extrañas y fuera de lugar viniendo de esas manos, aún más después de verle demostrar tanta pasión y entrega en su momento robado con aquel otro con quien le hubo visto aquel día. Esas caricias que a él se le hacían sucias y huecas porque estaba seguro de que ese mal nacido no estaba pensando en la hermosa persona que casualmente tenía frente a sí sino en otra que al parecer hacía lo mismo que él. Alguien que jugaba a su vez sin importarle a quienes dañara en el medio. Esas caricias que a él le hacían estremecer de pura repulsión, pero que al otro parecían llenarle el alma aunque no más fueran una triste y burda falacia. Una que él sabía pero no quería ver.

Y eso tampoco lo entendía.

.

¿Cómo era ése capaz de hacer siquiera aquello?

¿Cómo desperdiciar a tan bella persona por alguien que a su vez terminaba tratándolo igual que él al alto?

Era sacrílego.

Era pecado.

Era la peor crueldad que alguien pudiera hacerle a alguien que tan así le amaba.

¿Cómo era tan siquiera capaz de despreciar así tan hermoso regalo? ¿Capaz de despreciar a aquel tesoro de persona que prácticamente idolatraba y veneraba el piso que pisaba?

¿Cómo es que era capaz de poner solo lágrimas de dolor y tristeza en aquellos tan grandes y hermosos ojos que antes no dejaban de brillar y que ahora lucían cada vez más y más apagados... y no estar llorando a su lado pidiendo eternamente perdón?

Dolía como nada el ver como quien amaba se deshacía ante sus ojos intentando soportar en silencio y soledad su tristeza, abandono y dolor cuando por quien sus lágrimas derramaba ni siquiera lo notaba... ni le importaba.

Y él, él allí, eternamente allí. Amándole a tal punto de que solo quería le compartiera al menos un poco de su dolor para sentirle cercano. Sentirse útil. Querer por lo menos aligerar un poco sus cargas. Cargar sus penas... y fundirlas con las suyas propias porque sabía era lo único podría obtener de él. Rogando por dentro que por favor, por favor al menos le mirase mientras él intentaba decirle con la mirada que ése maldito hijo de puta a quien él mismo una vez había querido y respetado tanto, no era ni de lejos su verdadero amor, que no era nada verdaderamente valioso para él. Odiando el estúpido hecho de que solo fuera él, siempre él quien nunca le notara mientras sabía había quienes darían mucho por a su vez tener una mirada o palabra de suya. Y no, no lo decía o pensaba por egocéntrico o creído, era simplemente una realidad. La realidad que conllevaba ser conocido. Ser un idol, así como todos ellos.

Era como un maldito y ridículo círculo. Un absurdo que lamentablemente se daba cuenta nunca habría de alcanzar. Él detrás del alto, el alto detrás de la histérica diva, la diva pendiente de cualquier llamado del más bajo, mientras que éste último andaba con cuanto y cuanta se le apeteciera, sabiendo y permitiendo a su vez que todo aquello pasara muy a pesar de jurarse de eterno amigo del alto, e incluso suyo.

Y lo era, lo cierto es que a Jonghyun no podía reprocharle nada porque él no obligaba a Key a verle y porque había sido el mismo Key quien eligió al alto sobre éste cuando se le declaró para un par de meses después comenzar a buscarle hasta hacerlo ceder a pesar de ya para entonces estar saliendo con Minho.

Key era 'feliz', salía con Minho y jugaba con Jonghyun, todo mientras él sentía perderlo todo.

Poco le había importado de su 'bebé' cuando vio que podía conseguirlo todo.

Poco le había importado todo.

.

Y la pregunta del millón volvía;

¿Qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él no tuviera?

¿Qué demonios era lo que ése le daba que él no le pudiera dar?

¿Porqué era que, a pesar de su inmenso amor, él no podía tenerle?

Hasta cuando... ¿Hasta cuando sería que aquel que consideraba su más grande tesoro, iba a llorar por un amor que para nada lo valía?

Y hasta cuando... ¿Hasta cuándo sería que él lo iba a soportar?

.

Ese maldito hijo de puta no lo amaba, y él... él estaba muriendo de tanto amor que dar.

**.**

**.:. FIN .:.**

**.**

* * *

**11/8/14**

**Finiiiiish! A pesar de haber comenzado la base de este OS pensándolo enteramente con estos personajes, fue la versión que más me costó hacer =/ , quizás sea por el hecho de que tengo pensado hacerle un os de secuela y quería que quedara coherente, no lo sé, pero bueno, finalmente ya está listo ;)**

**El OS que le seguirá no sé cuando lo subiré pero sepan que NO será 2min ni loca,aunque quizás si haga una mini visión desde el POV Mninho. Por ahora no lo tengo muy seguro pero la idea está.**

**En fin... espero les haya gustado y dejen su comentario ;)**

**Besos y cuídense..**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
